Automobiles (including trucks, recreational vehicles, vans and the like) are subject to a large variety of environments and uses so that, as they age, the familiar and pleasing "new car" aroma disappears, often being replaced with something less desirable. In the prior art, spray can deodorants and the like are sold to remove unpleasant automobile odors, and/or to add a pleasing aroma to the environment within the auto. Aromas are even applied to old car interiors which remind the user of a new car.
However, such aromas are, of course, short lasting as the automobile is used. Likewise, where a continuous release air freshener is applied to a car, there is no really good place to put it.
By this invention, an aroma-providing device is readily attachable at an out-of-the-way place of the automobile, while providing a decorative component to the car interior. Also the device is cheap and long lasting, providing a desired aroma to the car interior.